An Emotion they call Love
by Imajinator
Summary: Hitomi and Van had gone their own seperate paths, knowing that they would live on in each other's hearts. But when Hitomi has a disturbing vision telling her to return for the sake of Gaea, she knows she must return. But will things be the same again? (pa
1. Visions of Power

Author's note: Sadly I do not own Escaflowne, no matter how many tantrums I go on. Well, I was watching Escaflowne, and I suddenly had an urge to write this. Hope you all like this, and please review. I love it when you guys review. At the moment, I'm half way through the first chapter which I'll probably put up with the latest chapter of my Gundam Wing story. Enjoy the fic! And review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An emotion they call love**

**_ …Of two worlds…one destiny…one hatred…one love…_******

**Prologue: Visions of power **

"Earth to Yukari! Yukari! Hello!" Startled out of her daydream, the girl turned around to face her extremely annoyed friend. "What?" she asked. "I said do you want to do the project together?" her friend asked. "You snapped me out of my day dream because of that?" said Yukari, rolling her eyes. "Well it happens to be important, you know!" her friend said. "All right! All right! I'll come over to your place, and we'll do it then. I gotta call Amano first" she said. She got up and was about to leave, when she turned around. "Hitomi?" she asked. The honey brown hair girl answered. "Yeah?" "What was the project again?" she asked. Hitomi rolled her eyes. "We have to write a novelette," she said, sighing. "You go call Amano. I'll go home. Come over at seven, all right?" she said. "Definitely" said Yukari. "Who knows? If you still have that choclate cake from last week, I might even come over at six!" se said, winking. Hitomi laughed, and waved, as the two separated. 

Amano and Yukari. They were such a great couple. It was hard to believe that Amano and Hitomi had once had feelings for each other. But that was before she had asked the cards the fateful question. 'Will I ever find true love?' The cards had shown her more than she would have dreamed. Somehow her wish to find true love, amplified by the cards and her pendant, had started a chain of events that left Hitomi changed forever. 

Hitomi would never forget the day she had asked Amano for her first kiss. She had asked him that if she could run the track, and be able to beat her record, whether he would grant her first kiss. He had agreed. But as Hitomi ran on the track, a bright pillar of light had brought a young, rude man who old them the danger of dragons and to flee. Amano had scoffed at the man, but sure enough – a dragon appeared. The young man fought the dragon bravely, but could not harm it. Hitomi saw a vision where he would be killed, and horrified, had called out to him. Thanks to her warning, the young man averted his death, and slew the ferocious dragon. But after the beast was dead, another pillar of light took the young man back to his homeland, and with him, Hitomi. 

It was there the couple's adventures began. From the terrible burning of Fanelia, to her kidnapping by an Asturian noble, to the fall of the kingdom of Fried. All the while, finding herself becoming closer and closer to the young man who turned out to be Van Fanel – King of burnt Fanelia. Many friends had joined the two in their adventures. Merle- the cat girl, Allen Schezar- Knight of Caelie, Princess Milerna – Queen of Asturia, Dryden- a merchant who later became king of Asturia.All who became the truest friends she would ever come to know. And Hitomi found something that she hadn't expected to find – true love. 

Over the tie she spent on Gaea, she had come to fall in love with the young king of Fanelia. Her true love. Hitomi smiled at the thought of him. She imagined him sitting on the rocks as she passed them, and for a brief moment, she put out her hands towards him. He reached out to her, and their hands met. But then he vanished, and Hitomi sighed. She went on towards her house, and soon entered it. The house was empty because her parents were out of town. She went upstairs to get ready. 

Soon it was time for Yukari to come over. Hitomi had gotten rid of her other homework, and waited for her to come. "7:15…what is wrong with that girl? She told me she would be over by seven!" grumbled Hitomi, as she looked up at the clock. There was a knock, as Hitomi rushed to open it. Yukari, and Amano stood there, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey!" said Amano cheerfully, as they came in. "What took you so long, Yukari? We have to work, you know!" said Hitomi. "Yeah, yeah! Don't worry! We'll do fine!" said Yukari, assuring her. 

"Hey Hitomi?" 

"Yes Amano?" said Hitomi, as she turned around. He was standing near a shelf, where he was looking at a small box. "What's this?" he asked. "Oh...those are my cards" she said. Amano looked up with an eyebrow quirked up. "Cards? Your fortune telling cards?" he asked. "Yeah" said Hitomi. "Hey! I thought you got rid of them! Can you read my fortune? Please Hitomi? I know you don't believe in them anymore, but please? Just for fun?" asked Yukari. "No!" said Hitomi. "Aw come on! What harm can it do! Besides, it's not going to come true, right? You said yourself that fate is what one does…right?" said Yukari, grinning. "Hey! That's not fair! You don't use my own quotes against me!" grumbled Hitomi. "Oh get over it! Come on! Let's get this show on the road!" said Yukari, laughing. 

'I can't believe I'm doing this' Hitomi thought to herself, as she sat down on a table, and took out the cards. Apprehension and fear coursed through her, but she knew she was being silly. She picked up the first card. 

Death. The skeletal figure grinned up at her with a menacing grin, and suddenly, Hitomi experienced a vision. She felt the skeletal death float out of the card, and surround her in its misty presence. She felt heat, and suddenly she was standing in an inferno, and on the ground was the bodies of the dead. Gasping, and growing nauseous, she spotted many familiar faces. Allen…Milerna…Driden…Merle…the crusaders…Van… 

"VAN!" she screamed out, but the intensity of the heat got worse, burning into her skin…into her mind. She ran up to him, but heard a chilling laughter fill the air around her, and the flames disappeared. "Van!" Hitomi cried desperately, as she knelt beside him, and shook him. "Van! Wake up! Please oh god…Merle! Allen!" she cried, tears running freely on her face. 

"You're next, little girl," someone said. "Huh?" Hitomi turned to see no one. "Who are you?" she cried. "I am…power" the woman replied. "What have you done? Why am I here? Who are you?" cried Hitomi, panic in her eyes. 

The voice laughed a rich throaty laugh. "As I had said, little girl. I am power," she repeated. "But the events you see here will not done by my hand. But by the hands of another," she said. "But why? What possible gain can someone have from this…this massacre?" she asked, looking around with tear stained eyes at the dead bodies. At Van. 

"I am forbidden to tell you that, Hitomi Kanzakie" 

Hitomi turned around angrily, but there was no one there, except the fallen beside her. "If I am the one seeing this vision, then why are you here?" she yelled out, her voice echoing. The scene suddenly changed into a shadowy desert. The mystic moon hung low in the sky, illuminating the sand with a silvery glow. Van lay still at Hitomi's arms, and the other fallen had disappeared. A slight breeze shifted the ever-changing sands. 

"Answer me!" she called out. Her voice echoed far. "I am here to give you a choice, Hitomi Kanzakie" the voice replied, but it seemed to have strangely multiplied, as if a thousand different people in unison were speaking it. "What is the choice?" she asked. The shifting sands began to swirl in front of her, and out of the sand, she could make out a vague old hooded woman, made out of sand. She looked straight at Hitomi, her eyes blood red. It was the only part of her face Hitomi could make out. "Return to the land of Gaea, Hitomi Kanzakie. It is your fate. Return" 

"But how can I?" cried out Hitomi. 

"…Return…" 

"I don't know how!" 

"…return Hitomi…return…" 

"…Hitomi…" 

Slowly she opened her eyes. Yukari and Amano were looking at her worriedly. "What...what happened?" she asked groggily. "You must have fainted or something. You were acting really strange. And you kept saying Van for some reason" said Yukari. "I'm sorry...I must have…had very little rest" said Hitomi. "Hitomi? Are you sure you're okay?" asked Amano. "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry" said Hitomi. "I just need some rest," she said. "Sorry" she apologized to Yukari. "It's okay. Just get some rest. We can do the assignment later," said Yukari, looking at Hitomi as if she was made out of glass. 

Soon the couple left, to the relief of Hitomi. The two had kept bugging her, about whether she was okay, and had kept on insisting she get some rest. But rest was the farthest thing from Hitomi's mind. What she had seen in her vision was still enough to chill her blood. "After all this time…I must return to Gaea…" she said, looking out of her window, and at the stars. 

"…But how?"


	2. Return to Forgotten Memories

Author's note: Sadly I do not own Escaflowne, no matter how many tantrums I go on. Wow! I finished the first chapter earlier than I expected! Go me!! ^_^ Anyway, as you can tell after reading this chapter, next chapter will be a seriously romantic one. Enjoy the fic! And review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An emotion they call love**

**_ …Of two worlds…one destiny…one hatred…one love…_**** **

**Chapter One: Return to Forgotten Memories **

"Lord Van? Are you here, Lord Van?" the girl asked, as she looked around the room. The cat-girl spotted a young man of about eighteen in the room, sitting forlornly on a windowsill, gazing out into the horizon. "Oh Lord Van" she sighed. She slowly walked up to the young man, and stood beside him, watching the view below them. 

The city of Fanelia was beautiful. The buildings were made of white marble, and the streets were clean and filled with people. The bazaar was busy, and merchants from different kingdoms cried out for customers to see their worthy merchandise. The green fields stretched out endlessly behind the city, and the trees in Fanelia were lush, earning Fanelia the nickname it had been given centuries ago – the emerald city. But it was not the true beauty of the kingdom. No, if anything it was the hearts of the people that made the kingdom shine. Their faith in rebuilding their homes, and keeping peace made the city a place of true beauty. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Van said quietly. "It is, Lord Van. Your parents will be proud of you," said Merle, quietly. Van did not say anything, but merely watched his city. His home. The word sounded nice, and comforting, yet it made him feel so lonely. 

Merle watched the young king of Fanelia. His dark raven hair was just as unruly as ever, and his muscles had given him a firm description during the war. He had grown taller, and his brown eyes showed wisdom and growth. He wore a simple red shirt, and brown pants and the same brooding expression as always. 

"You're still thinking of her, aren't you?" she asked. "I am," he admitted. "Oh lord Van, when will you give up on her? You have a kingdom to run and…" she trailed of watching Van. He had stood up, and began to walk towards the door. 

"Lord Van" she said. 

He stopped. "Merle. There is no other woman in the entire universe who can make me feel the way Hitomi does" he said quietly. "I know…but the throne" Van laughed, through it was an ironic laugh. "Come now, Merle! You're starting to sound just like those annoying advisors," he said. "I am a Fanelian. As a citizen, I have a right to worry about that, you know" she said. 

"I'm not getting married" he said flatly, and left the dusty room. Merle sighed, and looked out the window. He was just so…so impossible!! But then, she had seen what the love he and Hitomi had for each other had managed to accomplish. Too vividly did she remember the defeat of Dornkirk, emperor of Zaibach, a man who had tried to control fate and destiny itself. But the powers of love that Hitomi and Van had defeated him, and freed Gaea and fate from his clutches. 

But she had to be realistic. Hitomi was not going to come back. Van had let her go (which she thought was a very stupid thing to do) and Hitomi probably had forgotten them. She sighed and walked out of the room, closing it behind her. 

~~~ 

Van slumped down beside the tombstone of his brother Falkein. Nearby, Escaflowne stood there, sitting ominously, covered in moss, and nests of birds. "I hope you're enjoying the peace better than I am, old friend," he told the guymelef. "All you have to do is sit and relax for the rest of your days" 

The guymelef did not answer. Van took out the pendant that had once belonged to Hitomi. He swung it back and forth a few times, watching it keep perfect timing. It was the only reminder he had of the girl from the mystic Moon. He envisioned what she would be saying if she saw him moping around right now. "Probably get on with my life" he mused. He watched the pendant. He had to come to a decision. He got up. He had gotten an idea. But would it work? He glanced up at the moon that hung in the sky and then hurried back to the castle. 

~~~ 

A few days later, the Crusader II had arrived at the ports of Fanelia. "Well boys, we're here," said Allen Schezar, as he looked out at the scenery from the window. "Wow! Fanelia's really gotten rebuilt after the war. I'd thought –" 

"Never mind that," said Allen, as he suddenly went stiff. "Oh sorry boss. Really sorry" apologized Gadis, quickly. "It's okay," said Allen, as he saw Van and Merle, and some other noblemen of Fanelia come out to greet them. "Wonder why King Van wanted us anyway?" asked Gaddis. "We'll find out soon enough," said Allen. 

"Allen!" said Van, smiling warmly, as he welcomed his guest. " King Van!" said Allen, equally warmly. "How have you been? How is Lady Celina?" he asked the blonde knight. Allen smiled. "She is fine, King Van. She has recovered from the war just fine," he said. "That's good," said Van. Not many people knew the truth about lady Celina, about how she had been captured by Zaibach at a young age a long time ago and been turned into the blood thirsty Dilandau. Only Van, Allen and Queen Milerna's sister knew about this, and they had kept it as a secret. The noblemen and Merle looked at the two curiously. "Merle. I see you have grown," said Allen, spotting the cat girl. Merle grinned. "Someone's finally noticed!" she squealed, delighted. Van laughed. "Come, there's much we have to talk about" Van said, inviting Allen to his castle. 

"Fanelia has grown prosperous once more, Van. I'm impressed," said Allen, as he looked around the city, heading for the castle. "It was something to do" shrugged Van, and said nothing more. Allen gave him a questioning look, and Merle indicated not to push it. Understanding crossed Allen's handsome face. 

Soon they had reached the castle, and into Van's private rooms. "So Van, what's wrong? It's not everyday that you have me come all the way from Palas to Fanelia" he said, making himself comfortable on a chair. "I need your help, Allen," said Van, seriously. "I kind of figured that. What do you need me to do?" he asked. "I need you to help me get to the ruins of Zaibach," replied Van. 

"Zaibach?" said Allen, astonished, and Merle went pale. "Lord Van! Why do you want to go back to that horrible place?" she asked. "I have to merle. I still have one unfinished job to do, and it'll be easier if I have your help" he told them. "Tell me what you're planning to do," said Allen, finally. 

Van remained silent. "To go to the Mystic moon," he said. "But why…?" Suddenly it hit Allen. "But why Zaibach?" he asked quietly. "Dornkirk had found a way to make your wishes come true" said Van. "And I'm going to activate his machines again to help me go to the mystic moon" he said. "Van! Think rationally. Dornkirk's machines have been mostly destroyed, and well…Hitomi…I'm not sure if that'll accomplish much," he said. "And you're not very welcome there anyway" added Merle. "I don't care! I have to go! If there's even a remote chance, I have to find it" said Van, angrily. "I'll understand if you don't want to help me. Don't worry. I can manage on my own," he said. 

"Don't be stupid, Van. Of course we'll help you. Just that…are you sure this is what you want?" asked Allen. Van looked out the window, gazing upon the mystic moon. "Yes" he said, sullenly. Merle sighed. "All right then" she said. "Great!" said Van, beaming at them. 

~~~ 

Soon, after a few days, the preparations had been made. Van had delegated the responsibility of the city to some of his most trusted advisors, and told them that he was making a state visit to Asturia. Queen Milerna had been notified of their true intentions (she had been more than glad to help) and everything was ready. 

"I see you had the ship built exactly the same as last time, Allen," said Van, as he entered the Crusader II. Allen laughed. "Well, it wasn't really my decision. The crew liked the ship too much to have gotten a new one," he explained. He grinned. "Personally, I quite agree with them" he said. "Welcome back, your majesty!" most of the crewmembers called out, as they greeted Van. He grinned, feeling at home with them. They had grown to be friends during the last war. Van would never doubt their loyalty or courage. 

"Well boys, we've got a long journey ahead of us. We're setting out for the heart of Zaibach," announced Allen, and suddenly everyone went silent. "Zaibach?" Gaddis asked, incredously. "Boss, are ya sure?" he said. "I'm sure," replied Allen. "Don't tell me you lot have turned into a bunch of yellow bellies!" he said. "Aww! Come on boss! We're just surprised, that's all!" said one of the crewmembers. "Well, let's get going then!" said Van. "Right!" said all the crewmembers at once, and soon the ship took off. 

~~~ 

The hall was filled with people and they waited in anticipation for her to come. He stood at the end of the hallway looking around nervously. 'Would she come?' he thought. All around him, the people stood waiting, anticipating, and finally – the door creaked open. She stood there, beautiful, and adorned in white. The sight of her took his breath away. 'Just a few more moments, and she'll be with him forever' he thought to himself, as the organ began to play. The girl walked slowly down the aisle, and stood beside him, smiling gently, serenely. The old abbot went on with his speech, but he found himself lost in her green eyes. Finally the abbot began to ask them the questions. "Will you take this woman to be your queen?" the abbot asked. He said yes. The abbot turned to her, and asked her whether she would take him as her king. She was about to answer, when she was whisked away by a beam of bright light. 

"Van…!" she had called out. 

"Hitomi!" 

"Van!" 

"Hitomi!" 

Someone was shaking him. Groggily, he woke up to see right into Merle. "Merle?" he said. "Time to get up, Lord Van! We're almost there!" she said excitedly. "Ugh! I was having a dream…" he muttered. "Oh never mind that! Come on!" she said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him out of bed. "Hold on. Let me get dressed" he said, as he put on a shirt. 

"Van, I see you've decided to wake up, said Allen, as the two entered the main deck. "It wasn't my idea," said Van, glaring at Merle. Merle just grinned. "We're almost at the borders of Zaibach. We're going to have to be careful. We've got documents that says we're here as world merchants, but you're going to have to stay out of sight" he said. "I can hide myself when the occasion arises" said Van. "Good" said Allen. "So who's in charge of Zaibach now?" asked Van. "General Adelphus. He took direct control over the empire after Dornkirk's timely demise" said Allen. "From what I've heard, he's pretty brutal and holds a grudge against all the countries of the allied forces" he said. "I'm sorry I had to bring you here, Allen" Van said. "Don't worry about it. I want to see Hitomi back just as badly as you do," he said. "She meant quite a lot to us all, that little lady," he said. "Speak for yourself" said Merle. "Merle?" said Van, questioningly. "I'm kidding!" said Merle. "Zaibach inspection ship approaching, sir" one of the crewmembers said. 

Sure enough, a leviship had come across the horizon, approaching them. "Keep your mouths shut, all of you, and let me do the talking" said Allen. "You got it, sir," said Gaddis. An inspector in a Zaibach uniform boarded the ship. "What's going on here? Who are you?" he asked, his voice crisp. "Just a merchant on his way to sell some good, my dear inspector" said Allen, courteously. "Hah! Likely story! Cough up the papers, ya Asturian scum!" spat the inspector. Some of the inspector's faces had gone red, and many of them looked furious, but Allen kept his cool. "Here you are, documents to legalize my ship as an international trader of antique weaponry," said Allen. "All right. I guess this'll do," said the inspector. "But I'll be keeping my eye no ya lot!" he said. "I'm sure you will," said Allen coolly. The inspector marched back to his ship, and then took off, and soon it was lost in the horizon. 

"That went smoothly," said Van, as he came into the room. "I'd thought he would have at least checked the ship. Where did you get the papers?" he asked curiously. "Milerna wrote them up for me. A way of giving me a hand in case I needed it" said Allen. "Oh" said Van. It was obvious that Milerna and Allen were meant to be, but Milerna had gotten married to Driden, a merchant from Asturia. But during the war, Dryden had realized Milerna's love for Allen was too pre, and had broken off the relationship. But whether Allen had gotten involved with the queen again, was unknown. Van decided not to ask. 

"Set sail for Dornkirk's palace, Gaddis. We're almost at the end of our mission," said Allen. "Right!" said Gaddis, as the Crusader II changed direction. "Zaibach's really in shambles, isn't it? Said Merle, as she watched the scenery below from the ship. The cities were in ruins, and the natural beauty was not much to speak of, as Zaibach was a purely industrialized empire. "It's sad…all those people. Their homes are all destroyed," said Merle, as she peered down. "Don't feel sorry for them, little lady. They deserved it. They followed Dornkirk and this is what the consequence was," said Gaddis. "I'm sure they didn't realize his true intentions," said Merle, her ears drooping. "Of course they didn't" said Allen, gently. Van remained silent. 

Soon they had arrived at the capital of Zaibach. "Ready Van?" asked Allen. "Ready" said Van, as they went in for a landing. Secretly Allen and Van were dropped off and the Crusader II headed for the markets. "I carry some merchandize just in case" Allen had explained. The two made it past the guards without being spotted. "This just seems a little too easy," muttered Van, as they sneaked past yet another guard. "You're right. But why would anyone want us getting into the heart of Dornkirk's machines?" Allen whispered back. Van didn't say anything. His mind was reveling on the fact that he was so close to his key to the Mystic Moon. "Let's go!" said Allen, as the guard had left the hallway. They hurried inside and finally had reached a dark room. Van looked around. It seemed strangely familiar. 

"Of course! This was where he, Allen and Hitomi had once been transported to by Dornkirk's fate altering device. "Up there!" he said. "Right" said Allen, as he watched Van sprout his wings. As Van flew up, Allen jumped up, and grabbed Van's hand. They two flew up to where Dornkirk had once stood. "So now what?" said Allen, looking around. Van folded back his wings. There was a sense of gloom that had never left the room. As if Dornkirk's presence was still there. Whatever it was, it made Van nervous. He suddenly knew where to go. "This way" he said, as the two ran through yet another door and into a room. It was pitch black except for the sickly green glow from a nearby machine. The glow showed the room to be filled with weirdly shaped machines. He remembered this room well. "This is where Hitomi was," Van said quietly. "When she waited for me," he said quietly. "Go for it, Van" said Allen, encouragingly. 

Van nodded, and walked up to the machine. He tried to guess how to activate it, but it just didn't help. "Ugh!" he said in frustration, banging his fist on to the panel. "This stupid thing won't work! It's too badly damaged!" he growled. "Maybe some of the other machines will work. One of them has got to," said Allen, looking around. 

"I…I just wish I could see Hitomi again…just once more" said Van miserably, as he leaned on the panel switches. Something began to glow underneath his shirt. Bewildered, he reached and took out… 

"Hitomi's pendant!" said Allen, astonished. But that was not the true surprise. Suddenly some yells were heard. "Sounds like they discovered there's some intruders in the palace. Van. Go. I'll handle them," he told the young king. "Allen, are you-" 

"Just go! Bring back Hitomi, all right?" said Allen. Van nodded. "I promise," he said solemnly, as the door burst open, and several guards came in. "Allen Schezar, Van Fanel, you both are under arrest for entering …what the?" The guards watched mouth open, as a beam of light came down from nowhere, and took Van up to the heavens. 

"Good luck, Van" said Allen, as he took out his sword. 

~~~ 

The beam of light cam down from the heavens and deposited the young man on to the ground. "Ugh!" he grunted, as he felt the ground underneath him. "Allen!" he said, quickly getting up, but noticed that he was in a different place. Wild eyed, he took in his surroundings. He was in a meadow, and nearby some hills. But in the distance, he could see a dazzling city. A city like he had never seen before. It resembled somewhat like Zaibach when it was in its glory, but had a more natural beauty. It shone with dazzling lights, like the stars. Happiness burst forth into Van's heart, and he laughed out aloud, filling the air around him with joy. He had made it. He had made it to the mystic Moon. To where Hitomi was. And now he would find her. 

"Hitomi, I swore to you that we would be reunited again, and I will keep my word," he thought. He put the pendant back underneath his shirt (it had stopped glowing) and walked towards the city. All he had to do was find her. 

"We will be together forever…"


	3. Emotions of the Untamed

Author's note: Sadly I do not own Escaflowne, no matter how many tantrums I go on. Okay, this is semi romantic. I think. But I really wanted to try out some symbolism in here. Especially the vision. Hope you like it. I promise it'll get more romantic!!! ::sees the glares of all the reviewers:: I promise! As always, please review. I love it when you do, and makes me want to write faster. =) Oh, and this fic is dedicated to a couple of people. ::takes out list:: Mehnaz, Neodestiny, Aaron, and Eric. You guys are the best!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An emotion they call love**

**_…Of two worlds…one destiny…one hatred…one love…_**

** **

**Chapter Two: Emotions of the Untamed **

It was sundown, as Hitomi Kanzakie walked down the lonely pathway. She had to get out. Away from the cards, from the vision that haunted her. She could still recall it vividly. The woman in her vision had told her to return. Hitomi shuddered, remembering her blood red eyes. But why must she return to Gaea? And how could she? Troubled, she kept walking… 

"Just when I thought I finally got back…" she thought, looking up at the starry sky, a bird flying away. A pure white feather fell in front of her, as she stretched her hand and caught it. "Would things be the same as they had been before?" she thought, looking at the feather.

~~~

"Where are you Hitomi? Why can't I find you?" thought Van to himself, as he walked down the streets of Tokyo. His clothes and sword had created quite a spectacle, as people stood on the streets, merely watching him walk by. "Come on! Just let me find her!" he thought to himself, urgently. But luck was not on his side, it seemed. No honey brown haired girl with green eyes answered his silent prayers. 

Being from a place where technology didn't exactly leave a glowing mark, Tokyo was a place of wonder for Van. He marveled at the streets, and at the buildings alongside them, that stood like giants under the velvet black sky. The lights sparkled and shone like multicolored stars. Strange machines drove past him. Van stared. "Were they guymelefs?" he wondered. It couldn't be. He remembered Hitomi once telling him that there were no guymelefs on the mystic moon. Whatever it was, it seemed pretty neat though. Van supposed it was some kind of a weird ship that ran instead of floating (he thought it could be a carriage, but whoever heard of a horseless carriage?). 

"Hitomi where are you?" he thought out aloud to the deserted street, as he walked on. Suddenly he broke into a run. Not stopping to breathe, or to think about where he was going or anything. Simply to run. Finally he stopped, and staggered forward, breathing hard. He had run for a long time, and was sure he had no idea where he was. Slowly he looked up, to see some sort of a structure in the distance. He couldn't make it out, as it was dark. As he walked forward, he suddenly realized he was on the track where Hitomi had run into him so many years ago. So many years. He was standing in the exact same spot as he had before (when he first came to the mystic moon to slay the dragon). He could see, in his mind's eye, the girl running to him, wild eyed and surprised to see him come out of nowhere and stand in her way. The lurching feeling in his stomach told then just how much he missed that wide-eyed girl. "Hitomi…" he whispered, his voice drowned out by the rustle of the wind in the leaves and the grass. 

"Van?" 

Startled, Van turned around to see Hitomi staring at him. The breeze had shifted her hair a little, making it fall delicately in strands above her green eyes. She wore the same cream and brown school uniform that he had last seen her in. As always, she took the breath out of him. 

Van stood there, unable to say anything for a few moments. Hitomi took a step forward, and repeated his name once more. He smiled, and held his hand out to her. Hitomi ran up to him, and the two embraced. They stood there, holding each other for what seemed an endless eternity. Neither wanted to ever let go, afraid that if they did, the other would merely become part of their imagination, lost within their memories. 

"Van…I missed you so much…" whispered Hitomi, as she held on to him. Her voice quavered, and Van looked into her eyes, questioningly. She smiled, blinking back tears of happiness. "Its been a while, Hitomi" said Van as he released himself from her, finally. 

"Yes" agreed Hitomi. "Van, what are you doing here? Why aren't you on Gaea?" she asked. "I came to see you, Hitomi. I had to see you again" Van replied, quietly. Hitomi could not help but smile, as she gently touched his face. His skin was smooth and beautiful, filled with youth, yet his eyes. The brown eyes filled with love, showed that he was more than a mere boy. He had seen and faced what many men would run away from, quiver in fear from, all to protect Hitomi when she was in Gaea. Hitomi couldn't help but lose herself in them, and suddenly she felt herself go limp. 

"Hitomi?" Van cried, bewildered. He caught her before she fainted. "Hitomi!" he yelled urgently, shaking her. But she seemed to not hear him. As if she had gone off to another place, leaving her body behind…

~~~

Hitomi felt heat, and suddenly found herself standing in an inferno, and on the ground were the bodies of the dead. "What?" she cried out in confusion, looking around. "This vision…" she exclaimed, as recognition dawned on her. "I have seen it before. Could it possibly happen?" The flames grew brighter, and Hitomi had to shield her eyes. Suddenly a voice spoke. 

"Of course. It is fated. The day of ragnarok is approaching, and when it happens, doom will befall Gaea" Hitomi looked to see a shadowy woman in the heart of the inferno. The brightness of the flames made her unable to see the woman fully, yet she could still see the piercing blood red eyes. "But why must it happen?" asked Hitomi, her voice quavering. "Because it is fated," replied the woman. "And fate does not reveal it's reason's to any" she told Hitomi. "But I don't believe in fate! We choose our future's by our actions!" Hitomi cried out. 

"Do you think just because you have turned your back on your gifts fate will not go on? It exists dear, no matter what you think" the woman replied. "Do you think the young Draconian King came to find you with no help at all?" the woman added. Hitomi stared. "What do you mean?" she stammered. "He is the path you should take to go back to Gaea, Hitomi Kanzakie. He will give you the opportunity to go back. Take it. To stop Gaea's destruction, at all costs. It is your duty as it is fated," the woman said. The scenery started to blur and change in swirls of colors, and Hitomi found herself in a forest, with trees as tall as the sky, and the silver moonlight from the mystic moon illuminating her path softly. She was alone. 

"Then I must go back with Van," said Hitomi "I am the one who must stop the massacre about to come, but I don't know if I have the strength to do so! How can I stop it by myself?" she cried out. The rustle of the leaves in the wind was her only reply. 

"………Hitomi………" 

It was like a whisper of the wind, calling to her softly. It spoke her name. 

Hitomi looked around. She was sure she had heard someone call her name. She heard it once more, and ran in the direction it was coming from. The trees obstructed her way, but finally cleared, opening into a clearing; the grass growing up to her knees. She looked around, but no one was there. 

"………Hitomi………" 

Hitomi turned and gasped. A familiar Espanol guymelef stood behind her, shadowing her with its presence. "Escaflowne…" she whispered. The guymelef seemed to speak to her, in silent tones, telling her that it would help her and give her the strength. 

"Thank you, Escaflowne" whispered Hitomi, gratefully. The jewel in Escaflowne's breastplate began to glow. Curious as to why it was glowing, Hitomi touched the jewel. Her hand went inside of it, as she had seen Van's hand do a countless time. Curious, she pulled her hand out. She was holding a strange jewel, round and about the size of an apple. She remembered seeing a jewel like this before. 

When Van had slain the dragon, he had cut into the dragon's chest, and claimed a drag-energiest. It worked as the source of power of the Escaflowne. Hitomi examined the energiest in her hand. Unlike the ones she had seen before, this was different. It seemed to be more crystal like, and shone with all the colors of the rainbow. 

Suddenly a beam of light came down from the heavens and shone upon Hitomi, lifting her up into the air with the energiest in her hand. 

~~~

"Hitomi! Can you hear me? Hitomi!" Someone was calling out to her. Waking up, she found herself looking into the worried eyes of Van. "Hitomi, are you all right?" he demanded. "Yes" she said weakly. "Good. Hold on" he said, as he helped her up, and picking her up, went to the nearby benches. "There" he said, as he put her gently on the benches. "I'm afraid I lost you again" he said, softly. Hitomi looked down, and went red. "I'm glad I didn't" Van continued. "So am I" Hitomi whispered, looking up to Van. Slowly, the two inched forward, closer to the other. Their breath mingled as one, when Hitomi suddenly pulled away, blushing a little. Van, also was a little flushed, but he pulled himself together and asked, "So… what happened?" 

"I saw a vision" Hitomi replied. "A vision?" Van asked, startled. "About what?" "Gaea, Van. I have to return there. Van, if I don't go back, something terrible will happen," said Hitomi. "Like what?" Van asked. She told him about the visions she had about Gaea, about what the shadowy woman told her. She told him about Escaflowne, and how she found a strange energiest with it. Van grew disturbed. "A new energiest?" he said. "Yes. I put my hand inside the breastplate jewel, and got the energiest. Last thing I remember, it was in my hands" said Hitomi. Suddenly she went white. "Oh my God, Van!" she cried out. "Look!" she held out her hand, and there in her palm, was an energiest. 

Van's eyes grew wide, and he looked at her. "But how…?" he said. Hitomi did not say anything, but shook her head. "I don't know" she said, and looked at the rainbow energiest. She offered it to Van. He was about to take, when his hand brushed with Hitomi's. The energiest began to glow. A brilliant pillar of light came down from the sky, and Hitomi and Van felt themselves being taken up into the air.


	4. Unseen Fortunes

An emotion they call love

**An emotion they call love**

**_…Of two worlds…one destiny…one hatred…one love…_ **

**Chapter Three: Unseen Fortunes **

The young man walked around the edges of the forest, searching for his prey. The creature had eluded him on many occasions, but this time. This time he would catch it. Thinking of the taste his prey's meat would bring him, he ventured on. Unfortunately his wily foe had decided not to show itself to him; he kept walking on. He reached an area where the trees thinned out, leading to the vast meadows of wilderness. 

Suddenly, a brilliant pillar of light came down from the heavens, startling the young hunter; the bow and arrow in his hands dropped to the floor with a dull thud. "What the…?" he gasped. The pillar of light deposited a young man with dark raven hair, and a beautiful young woman with golden brown hair. Not knowing what to do, he went toward them, puzzled at this scene. 

The young man with the dark raven hair, got up, and offered the girl his hand. She accepted, and got up. "Ho there!" the dark haired man called out. The hunter hesitated for a few moments, and then replied back. "Ho!" he cried. "Can you tell us where we are, exactly?" the dark haired man asked. "Tazarin" the hunter replied. "Just a league away from here!" 

"Thank you!" the young woman with the honey brown hair called out. The hunter watched them walk towards his village. Suddenly he heard a small animal noise – his prey! His attention quickly went into searching for the wily old foe once more. 

~~~ 

Sounds of struggle were heard as Allen Schezar, Knight of Caelie's sword clashed with those of the Zaibach palace guards. The guards had been taken by surprise when Van had disappeared into the pillar of light; Allen had used this to his advantage being outnumbered to four against one. He parried back and forth with one, his sword ringing with each thrust. He ducked as two others tried to injure him. "Nice work boys. Your swordsmanship have improved since the last time I fought a Zaibach soldier," Allen said, sidestepping a thrust to his stomach. The poor soldier ran into a wall, groaning and cursing. 

His words seem to have angered the four soldiers, and this caused them to make mistakes. Personally Allen didn't like to kill anyone unless he had to. And he didn't think the palace guards should be killed either; the soldiers were protecting their palace after all. He neatly swung the dull edge of his sword onto the head of the soldier in front of him, knocking him unconscious. 

The door swung open as more guards came in. "Halt! You are trespassing on Zaibach," one of them ordered. "Yes. I more or less figured that," replied Allen, sarcastically. "You're quite outnumbered here, my dear Knight. I wouldn't be mocking if I were you," a man said. The soldiers parted respectively, and stood in rapt attention. A man wearing the uniform of a high ranking Zaibach official with bright green eyes and high cheekbones stood in between the soldiers. He had a sword hilted to his waist, and he wore an archaic helmet. His face held the beauty of his youth within, yet his eyes were cold. "I'm sorry to say we haven't met. Shall we introduce ourselves?" he drawled. "I am commander Shikorou," he said. "I would say it is almost a pleasure to meet you but that would be a downright lie," replied Allen. "I've received specific orders, Allen Shezar. It seems Emperor Adelphus wants me to merely accompany you out of the palace – unharmed and escort you and your unruly crew members out of the country" Shikorou said. His tone indicated that he was not happy with the decision at all. 

Allen's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. He withdrew his sword. "All right" he said finally. "I suppose I have overstayed my welcome here," he said. He did a slight courtesy bow and walked out of the room, followed by the guards. "The legend of his chivalry is not exaggerated I see" Shikorou commented to the guard next to him. 

~~~ 

"So they just let you walk out? Just like that?" Gaddis exclaimed, as the Crusader II passed the borders of Zaibach. The several floating ships that were following them stopped at that point and turned back. "Miserable dogs…" muttered Gaddis, watching them. "Don't worry about it. We've done what we came for. It's time to return home," Allen said. "Right" replied Gaddis, as he gave the orders to set sail for Palas, Asturia. 

~~~ 

Asturia was a land of beauty, where chivalry and honor were regarded higher than any other virtues. The knights of Caelie were the pride of the nation as was their jewel, Queen Milerna. The antiquity of the buildings was beautiful, done in marbles and white stones. The streets were busy with people, hurrying back and forth in their busy work. Being one of the most powerful nations of Gaea, merchants from all over the world would come. Parts of the city were destroyed, and were slowly being repaired. This was a scar Asturia was left with during the Great War. One of their many grievous scars. Queen Milerna oversaw the construction personally.Every now and then, a knight would come through the streets in brightly costumed horses making their way to the castle of Palas, where Queen Milerna ruled. 

A strong independent woman, Queen Milerna's life was tragic. Her hair was golden like the sun, and her smile made the knees of all the men weak. She was kind, and fair, and ruled her domain with the help of her closest friend and knight protector, Allen Schezar. 

"…and so, my dear lady, it would be the best interest of both Asturia and Daedalas if you would agree to this trade treaty" the courtier went on. 

"King Soranium must think ill of me, Lord Ifer. This was the same treaty as the one that was sent last week. And the answer is still no" Milerna answered. "But my lady!" the courtier protested. "That will be all" the Queen said, quite firmly. The courtier sighed, and grumbling to himself about the injustice of smart women, headed out of the room. Another courtier came into the room. "My Queen" he said, and bowed. "The Knight of Caelie and Knight Protector has arrived at the ports of Palas," he reported. "Very well. Please get my carriage ready" Milerna answered. The courtier bowed again and left the throne room. 

"I hope things have gone well, Allen. I have missed you," thought Milerna to herself ruefully as she sat on her throne. 

~~~ 

The Queen's carriage stopped near the Crusader II as Allen descended from his ship. "My Queen" he greeted Milerna, bending on one knee. "Rise, Allen Schezar, and welcome to Asturia once again" Milerna answered, formal. She extended a gloved hand towards her knight, which was kissed immediately. "Come, Allen. We have much to discuss in the palace," Milerna told him. Allen nodded. 

Soon, the two were sitting together in a room; Allen told Milerna what happened in Zaibach. "Hopefully he managed to get to the Mystic Moon" said Allen, as he stroked his pet owl, perched on his shoulder. "Zaibach soldiers let you go? No problems? Nothing?" Milerna asked. "Not exactly what I expected but it got me out of there alive" said Allen. "And I'm glad" said Milerna. "Well then. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what is to come. Would you like to escort me for a walk, sir Knight?" she asked, offering Allen her gloved hand. "With pleasure" he said, as he took her hand and kissed it. 

~~~ 

When they had reached the village of Tazarin finally, Van had rented a horse and soon the two were on their way to Palas. The horse's hooves ate up the miles, as forests and travelers were left behind. Hitomi clung onto Van tightly- and Van didn't quite seem to mind. She took in her surroundings with a child-like delight, not quite believing she was back on Gaea, and with Van. She blushed slightly with that thought, her cheeks flaming with a crimson touch. 

It was nightfall by the time they reached the city of Palas. It was beautiful to see the ancient buildings under the moonlight. From the streets, the citizens had lit the candles in the streetlights, giving the place a romanticized, though rather sleepy look. "Like something out of a postcard" whispered Hitomi, looking around. "Did you say something?" Van asked. "Me? Oh…nothing" Hitomi replied. "Palas really seems to have recovered from when I was here last time," she added. "Yes. Milerna and Allen have really been putting a lot of effort into rebuilding the city, as I did with Fanelia" Van said. "How are they?" Hitomi asked. "And Dryden?" 

Van smiled gently. "You'll have to see for yourself," he said, as he pointed to a distance in front of them. "We'll have to stay at an inn for the night, it seems" said van. "The 'Golden Lion' should be around that street," he told her. She nodded, and followed him. It had been a tiring journey. 

They walked down a steep hill, inclining downwards. Hitomi stayed close to Van, unconsciously holding his arm, as she was afraid being in the dark unexplored streets alone. His arm felt warm and strong, as she clung to it while walking; Van didn't seem to mind. 

Eventually they reached a building with a sign with the picture of a lion in gold in the front. Hitomi guessed that was the inn; they headed for it. "Hitomi, rest in the taprooms. I'll be in to get us something to eat as soon as I arrange for some rooms to stay in for the time" Van told her. "All right" replied Hitomi. She'd read enough fantasy books to know that a taproom was basically a place where the visitors of the inn sat down to eat, or drink. It usually was filled with people most of the time, and now was no exception. All kinds of people (and creatures Hitomi had only imagined) sat in the tables, and the buzz of constant conversation hung over the atmosphere. She spotted a single empty table, and quickly sat to occupy it. "I wish Van would get here soon" she though, feeling uncomfortable around all these people. 

"Well, well. Looky what we got here, boys. A wench to satisfy the cold night for me" a booming voice called out, followed by some laughter. Hitomi turned around to see three drunken men standing in front of her table. The one who spoke was the bigger of the tree. The other two seemed to resemble weasels. "What's your name honey?" the leader of the trio asked. Hitomi felt scared, but decided she wasn't going to be pushed around. "It's none of your business" she retorted, glaring at the man. The man chuckled, and turned to his friends. "Feisty, ain't she?" and laughed, as of in a private joke. Hitomi decided she had enough. She got up from her seat. "Excuse me, but please leave me alone. I don't think I'd care much for your company. Your breath positively reeks!" she said, her temper flaring up. The man laughed more stupidly, and reached forth, and touched Hitomi's cheek. Having enough, Hitomi decidedly slapped the man in the face, taking him by surprise; he got pushed into his two friends. "You stupid woman!" he yelled, and was about to strike her. 

A leather-gloved hand suddenly caught his. "I think you should leave the lady alone" Van's cold voice told them. "Otherwise it may prove to be unwise for your health" The man sneered, but stopped when he saw that Van was armed. "Let's go boys," he growled, giving a glare to Hitomi, and then leaving the taproom. "Are you okay?" Van asked hurriedly, concerned about Hitomi. "I'm all right. That big oaf just got on my nerve, that's all. Wench indeed!" she said, indignantly. The owner of the inn suddenly came rushing towards them, bumbling forth with apologies. "I'm so sorry the lady had to go through that! Raol is a bit of a drunk, but he's not that bad. Plus he's one of my biggest customers." he said. "I am very sorry for this" he apologized once more. 

"It's okay" Hitomi said, accepting his apologies. "I think I would like to retire now" she told Van quietly. "Okay" he replied, with a glimmer of worry in his eyes. He took her hand and led her to the room he had paid for the night. "Rest for a while. You've been through a lot," he said. Hitomi nodded, and for a second, their faces came drawn to each other in their first kiss. But Hitomi blushed, and looked down. "Good night" she whispered and closed the door, leaving a bewildered Van behind the door. 

She sighed, and walked towards the doors on the other side of the room, and opened them, walking into the balcony. The scene was breath taking, the sky cast with a velvety dark purple. The stars twinkled, and a full moon hung low, next to the mystic moon. 'And so I am here again…' Hitomi thought. Unknowingly, her pendant began to glow once more – engulfing the girl into her visions. 

An army, gathered in the battlefield began to rush towards their opponent, victory in their breaths and death and war in their hands. Van, his wings unfolded engulfed in a beam of white light. Escaflowne walked once more, and there was something different about it this time. Hitomi walked from each image to the other, unable to comprehend what they meant. What were they telling her? The visions suddenly shattered like a mirror, each glass falling and shattering into shards around her; she stood there surrounded by perpetual darkness. "What's going on?" Hitomi screamed out, her voice echoing forth into the oblivion of the darkness. 

A wisp of smoke began to gather before Hitomi, and a hunchbacked woman appeared once more. Her face was covered by her robe, and was shadowed to show any features of herself. All except for her red eyes, glowing through the darkness. It was the same woman from her visions. 

"You!" Hitomi gasped out. The hunchbacked woman took no notice. "You must hurry Hitomi. Time is running out. By tomorrow's midnight, the queen of Asturia will cease to exist" she warned. "What? Milerna? No…! I don't believe it!" Hitomi cried out. "See for yourself. It is not for me to make you believe things or not" the woman shrugged. She put out her hand, and a glowing white orb formed, brimming with energy. It floated from her hand, and the hovered in front of Hitomi. It disappeared, and the entire area around them changed, shifting into a scene. 

They were in the rooftop of the palace. Hitomi remembered it well, the night she had spied Allen and Milerna sharing a forbidden kiss. Milerna was standing there, being led by the hand by a blonde knight. Allen. Suddenly Allen turned around and with a flash of his sword, felled the queen with a blown. Hitomi could not believe it. "That is going to happen?" she stammered, unwilling to believe it. "Yes" the woman replied. "Do what you wish. But remember. There is a reason for all this. Whether you chose to have the queen live or not could affect how soon the ragnarok will befall upon Gaea. Chose wisely" the woman said, as she disappeared once more. 

The vision, ended, as Hitomi found herself on the bed in her room. The bed was quite comfortable, and Hitomi had no wish to get up. Yet the sun's rays told her it was time, and reluctantly she submitted. She got up, and freshening up, opened the door. On the other side, Van stood there, about to knock. "Good morning" he greeted her. "Morning" Hitomi replied. They both had decided to forget last night's events that had brought out the rush of emotions the two had for each other. "I was just about to ask you if you wanted some breakfast. After that, we'll be heading out to the palace" Van said. "That sound great" Hitomi agreed, as the two headed downstairs. 

During the course of the meal, Hitomi told Van about her vision last night. "That is disturbing" he agreed. "This ragnarok…I can't help feeling I've heard it somewhere before" he mused. "Whatever we do, we have to help Milerna. We can't let her just die!" Hitomi said. "We're not. But I'm just not sure I'm getting this straight. You're saying Allen is going to kill her?" Van asked. "Yes" Hitomi confirmed. "I don't know what's going to happen but what I do know is we have to get there. Fast" she told him urgently. "All right" Van agreed, as he got up. Paying for their bills, Van and Hitomi walked out of the inn, riding towards the palace once more. 

"I don't know what's going to happen. But I am going to stop it" Hitomi thought, determined, as the castle came into view… 


End file.
